Fur-lined Happy
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Kiri attends a Christmas party at Gao's house, and the conclusion wasn't one he was expecting.


A/N: Merry fucking Christmas, all you happy people. Yeah, obviously today has not been the best day for me, mainly because we don't go out of our way to celebrate anymore. But as of the moment I found out Kiri's birthday, I became obligated to write him something. Child needs love, and I'm more than happy to give it(no matter how much trouble it'll be to write).

So since it was only recently revealed, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRI(it'll take me a few years to start procrastinating on this, don't worry).

**.**

Kiri breathed in the crisp winter air, ignoring the chill it sent down his throat. It was refreshing, the feeling of the cold wind on his face and the sight of the snow being carried away on the wind.

He liked winter, it was beautiful. The piled up snow covered the town in a blanket of white, removing all traces of the world.

One thing that ruined it, however, was the blinding amount of Christmas lights in his neighborhood.

He didn't hate Christmas - he couldn't really, or he'd be hating another thing as well - but it bothered him that he was unable to enjoy the sight he waited for all year for more than a few hours, before other families put up their decorations and it was no longer white. Instead it was splatters of red and green and any color the neighbors decided would look good on their houses.

He understood getting into the holiday spirit, but some things were just a little too much.

Taking another, deeper breath, he let those thoughts filter out of his mind. He was on his way to a party at Gao's house, dressed in the soft, warm winter coat he'd received from his father. The fur-lined inside tickled at his skin - especially his hands, his father had gotten it a size too big - but it was comfortable in the cold Christmas morning. The walk to his friend's house was nice, and he felt like he could close his eyes and enjoy the atmosphere.

He did, and before he knew it he was in front of the Mikado household.

**.**

"I still feel a little bad about him taking over my shift for today, but Mister Takihara insisted..."

Kiri found himself cradling a cup of hot chocolate, seated between Baku and Zanya. The latter had been talked into sitting down when Kuguru insisted she andthe girls would not come near his side. They were watching a movie, which could barely be heard above the various conversations going on around them.

He allowed his eyes to wander around the room, taking in everyone's placements. Gao and Tasuku sat on the floor across from them, chatting away about various topics. The Buddy officer - wrapped in a forest-green scarf that was apparently a present from Takihara and Stella - seemed unable to accept his co-worker's kindness, having taken over the boy's morning _and_ afternoon shifts so he could enjoy himself for the day, and it seemed no matter how many times Gao told him "Don't worry about it, man!" he still managed to bring it up from time to time. Not that Gao was complaining, instead opting to reassure the older boy that Takihara was acting in his best interests.

On the other side of the room - true to their word - Kurguru, Kazane, and Suzuha sat on cushions, talking about whatever girls talked about. Jin and Megumi were standing a little to the left of them, giving their own thoughts to what was turning out to be a rather animated conversation.

Outside, he could see Tetsuya, Asmodai, Akatsuki and Tsukikage playing in the snow. Tetsuya seemed to be trying to dance in the snow, failing terribly as his feet continuously sank through. Akatsuki had been tasked - somewhere in the middle of his routine - with both recording his progress on Tetsuya's phone and pulling the boy out of the snow.

He could also hear talking behind him, which he supposed was Genma and Doai, who were also watching with them.

Kiri blinked as he tuned back in to Baku and Zanya's conversation, which seemed to be centered around one part of the movie, which was - ironically - a DVD of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Thankfully, it was in Japanese.

"But I don't get why he doesn't just celebrate Christmas in his own world, instead of trying to steal it from Santa." Zanya said, annoyed at the sight of three monster children dragging Santa away in a bag. Baku shrugged.

"Jack's a bit of an extremist, bro. If he's gonna do something, it's gotta be big."

Kiri has watched the movie enough times to know how it went, so he settled with leaving his seat and wandering to the kitchen, realizing his cup was empty.

The kitchen was warm compared to the living room, where the door was wide open and allowed the cold winter air to blow in. He was tempted to take off his jacket - he'd refused to earlier, since he doubted he'd get much use of it when spring came - but realized he'd only put it back on once he went back. Hopefully his seat would stll be open.

Upon spotting him by the door, Suzumi Mikado waved him over.

"Need more hot chocolate?" She asked, taking his cup when he held it up with a nod.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked while she picked up the kettle on the stove. She and Gao's grandmother had been doing all the cooking and serving, and while he was a guest, he felt that he should help lighten the load. Suzumi chuckled.

"If you'd like," She said, handing him back the cup. "You can help carry some of the snacks to everyone after you've put this down."

He nodded happily, hurrying off to the living room and carefully placing his cup on the table - surprisingly, his seat was still open, a pillow in his place to hold it.

Returning to the kitchen, he took the large tray offered to him with a nod of thanks.

He made his way back slowly, and wasn't surprised when Baku was the first one to look away from the TV.

"Food?" He asked, already standing up to help set the tray down. Kiri couldn't help but laugh at the taller boy's reaction.

Some conversation ended at this, and new ones started. Perhaps this was one thing he could like about Christmas.

The Gao wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him between himself and Tasuku, who smiled warmly.

"And now a toast!" He said, earning a few laughs from some of the older attendants. "Merry Christmas, and happy Birthday, Kiri!"

Yeah, he could get used to Christmas.

**.**

A/N: I actually looked up a list of children's Christmas movies for reference, but Nightmare Before Christmas was the only one I remembered in vivid detail. Yeah, I was that kind of kid. But it was ridiculous enough that I figured Zanya would have something to say about it.

I don't like how I ended it, but I think Kiri is the only person that I've written something this length for on their birthday. IF I'D ONLY REMEMBERED HENRY'S- But ignoring my own bias, I like writing Kiri. His personality is easy to work with. If I wasn't pressed for time(and I mean I'm typing this out with 13 minutes left) I would have added more, but... I also wish I'd thought of a better title, but I'll change it if I can think of one.

I wanted to throw Joker in here, by the way. I had a lot of Christmas and winter puns ready too, but since adding him would mean head-canoning the entirety of season one's ending, I decided not to. INSTEAD, I'LL SAVE IT FOR NEXT YEAR right after I write them all down and hopefully not lose them. And I can add what I wanted to put here, too. I GOT A YEAR TO PREPARE.


End file.
